lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Conant
Adam Conant is the male protagonist (opposite Cassie Blake), and the main male lead in The Secret Circle trilogy. He is the strong male role within the Secret Circle coven. Adam is a seventeen-year-old witch living in the town of New Salem, Massachusetts. He was born on November 5th, 1975 in New Salem, Massachusetts. He is the son of Adrian and Elizabeth Conant, both of whom are believed deceased. Adam is the love interest, ultimate soulmate and significant other of Cassie Blake. Adam is close friends with Nick Armstrong, Faye Chamberlain, Deborah Armstrong, Sean Dulany, Melanie Glaser, Chris Henderson, Doug Henderson, Laurel Quincy and Susan Whitler; all members of the Secret Circle coven. Physical appearance, Adam is described to be very handsome and very good looking with wavy, auburn colored hair and clear, deep ocean blue eyes which are described as intense and captivating by Cassie. Personality wise, Adam is described to be intense, mysterious, quiet, romantic, compassionate, and kindhearted. Adam is a warlock and he practices magic, except Adam only practices good magic. Adam is from one of the 12 families of New Salem, Massachusetts who possess magical powers. 11 of the members compose a Circle, but without the final person to make 12 they are without their full power. While on a search for a magical element, Adam meets Cassie Blake in California. Cassie saves Adam from a beating and the two share a kiss. Adam leaves California soon after and returns to New Salem. Unbeknownst to Adam, Cassie has moved to New Salem as well to care for her ailing grandmother. The Circle soon discovers Cassie is the 12th member they need to obtain full power and they Initiate her into the Circle. Adam has felt a deep, mysterious, intense, indescribable connection and attraction to Cassie since unexpectedly meeting her. The problem is that Adam is the longtime love interest and boyfriend of Cassie's newfound best friend and leader of the Circle, Diana Meade.This causes complications and tension between Adam and Cassie and their relationship. Unable to stay away from her and conceal his deep, strong desire and attraction to her, they share a kiss again and both soon become overwhelmed with guilt. Adam and Cassie make a blood pact to never let Diana know that they are deeply and strongly in love with one another and will always be true to their love and respect for Diana. Afterwards, the Circle becomes aware of a dangerous force in New Salem and must band together despite all of their issues to defeat it. In regards to Adam and Cassie's relationship, Adam and Cassie are ultimate soulmates. They are bound together by a mysterious 'silver cord', also known as the silver cord of destiny ''or the silver cord of fate.'' This special cord links both Adam and Cassie from heart to heart, implying that the two are destined for each other for all of eternity and in any many, many lifetimes to come. It also means that regardless of time, space and distance, they will always be pulled towards each other no matter what. Adam and Cassie meet in Cape Cod at the beach and both of them see the silver cord binding them together. When Cassie moves to New Salem she discovers that Adam has a girlfriend, Diana. Diana has been a true friend to Cassie and the two have become almost sisters. Cassie cannot bring herself to tell Diana that she loves Adam and Adam cannot bear to hurt Diana. After a midnight interlude at the beach, Cassie & Adam make a blood pact to never by word or look or deed hurt Diana and give in to their desires to be together. While making their pact, Adam and Cassie are spotted by Diana's cousin Faye. Faye uses her knowledge of Cassie and Adam's love to blackmail Cassie into doing what she wants. Cassie agrees as long as Diana does not find out, but soon she cannot take Faye's demands. In retaliation Faye tells Diana and the rest of the Circle about Cassie and Adam. Both Cassie and Adam beg Diana for forgiveness and to prove that they can be faithful to her and she agrees. Adam stays with Diana, but things have changed. At the end of the trilogy, Diana gives Cassie her chalcedony rose, which has symbolized her love with Adam, and in essence giving her blessing for Adam and Cassie to be together since it is their destiny. Diana explains to Cassie that the only reason she told Cassie she continued with the charade was to prove to Cassie how strong she was. Adam and Cassie reunite and the trilogy is complete. Category:Characters: Secret Circle